


California King

by Hock_hug



Series: 52 Weeks of Hockey [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Multi, Pre-Slash, bed sharing, chivalry isn't dead yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hock_hug/pseuds/Hock_hug
Summary: It's nap time at Tomáš' place. Is there enough room for all of them?





	California King

None of them quite knew how they made it in the position they were in, but none of them had it in them to complain. Energy was at an all time low and all they wanted to do was rest. Tomáš had hosted lunch, and Ryan and Pierre-Édouard just hadn’t left. They had made their way through a tour of the apartment before Pierre-Édouard had started yawning. Tomáš immediately told him he was welcome to nap in his bed.

“I promise it’s comfy,” he assured. “You need your rest.”

Pierre-Édouard was ready to refuse when he yawned again. With a pointed look from Ryan, he disappeared into Tomáš’s bedroom.

Ryan and Tomáš shot the shit for a while before Ryan began to yawn too. Tomáš just smiled and told him he was welcome to nap, too.

“The bed is large,” he said. “I’m sure Belley wouldn’t mind.”

Ryan went without an argument. Tomáš himself was ready for an afternoon nap, but he wouldn’t dare disturb Ryan and Pierre-Édouard. He grabbed a spare blanket and laid down on his couch, trying to get comfortable. It was a large couch; all the furniture in his house was big. He was 6’3” and he liked to be comfortable.

The sound of a door opening was the only warning he got before a very sleepy Ryan Reaves entered his view.

“Hey man, don’t let us run you out of your own bed!” Ryan said, frowning. His voice was deep and rough with almost-sleep and Tomáš wasn’t sure he understood what he meant.

“I said you guys could sleep there, I didn’t want to impose,” Tomáš explained, a blush quickly covering his face. He did want to impose, just a little bit, but he sure as hell didn’t want Ryan to know that.

Ryan scoffed softly. “C’mon man, there’s probably room enough for three of us, no problem.”

Tomáš hesitated for a moment, mind racing with excuses and reasons he really shouldn’t. Before he could get too lost in his thoughts, Ryan grabbed his hand and tugged him up. “That wasn’t so hard, now, was it?” Ryan asked, a small smirk dancing across his face.

He didn’t let go of Tomáš’s hand as they made their way to his bedroom. Belley was laying on the bed, half asleep with the blankets barely covering his body. Ryan let go of his hand to get in bed, but reached out to him again once he got there, and Tomáš couldn’t say no to that if he tried. Ryan pushed him to the middle of the bed and curled around him, pulling the blankets back up as he did. Belley shifted closer too, and Tomáš cautiously wrapped his arms around him. After a few moments of tense silence, Tomáš let himself relax. Ryan pulled him closer and Pierre snuggled up against him, and there they slept until an alarm woke them up again. None of them would admit it, but it was the best any of them had slept for a long time.


End file.
